


Cowboy and Werewolves

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Death, F/M, Guns, Overwatch AU, werewolf violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're not a werewolf, but your family is. You're forced to attend a gathering when you meet a cowboy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's my next werewolf story! This one will be short too because I have a third werewolf story planned. I hope you all enjoy reading this one

You hated these gatherings. All the werewolf packs and lone werewolves in the surrounding area would meet up so those without mates could find a potential mate begin the courting process. These gatherings brought werewolves of different kinds together. You were always forced to come to these things because you oversaw keeping humans away from the grounds and keeping werewolves in the grounds. You come from a family of pure blood werewolves, well that line isn’t completely pure because you aren’t a werewolf. You’re the family secret. They claim you’re adopted, but you’re identical to your mother.

The elders tasked you with ensuring the potential mates stay on the grounds and humans stay out. You hated these days. You already hated most days with your family and pack, but these days were the worst. You jumped into your truck with your rifle and began your rounds. The full moon overhead light up the surrounding countryside, it would have been beautiful if you didn’t have to fire warning shots off at stupid werewolves. Or keep an eye out for hunters or lost humans.

“Fucking wolves.” You growled as you honked your horn at a werewolf was on the road, it ran off quickly. You turned up the radio station and hummed along to the Johnny Cash song playing. Better than nothing, you thought.

You drove along the country road until you got hungry. You pulled over and parked beneath one of the few street lights on the road, the elders had put the lights up for you so you could see. You sat on your tailgate and watched the bugs buzzing around the streetlight and then you noticed the moon. It really was a beautiful thing to see all large like that. The night was silent, except for the breeze and the occasional howl or bark. Tomorrow the night would be full of fights and snarls. The night after even more fights.

You gazed up at the moon, the country music playing softly on the radio station in the background. You wished you had someone here with you. You wished you had left several months ago. Maybe you wouldn’t be sitting alone with a rifle on your lap and the howling of werewolves in your ears.

The crunch of gravel and the jingle of spurs got your attention. You turned and saw a man in a cowboy hat and serape walking towards you, he was whistling along with the song on the radio station. You gripped your rifle and got off your truck.

“Hey cowboy, this is private property. Get off before I-” he glanced up and you, his eyes were bright seemed to be glowing softly, “Oh you’re a werewolf.”

“You sound disappointed.” The man drawled out. He wasn’t from around here, in fact he wasn’t part of any of the pacts that arrived earlier that day. He was a loner.

“I don’t really care for werewolves.” You scoffed still holding your rifle, he glanced at the weapon in your hand then back at you. You had silver rounds for a reason.

“You’re the guard. I heard about you, didn’t expect you to be so pretty.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me cowboy. I grew up with male werewolves, I know how your kind is.” You scoffed.

“Relax darlin. I ain’t gonna hurt you. Point me in the direction where I can meet all the other she wolves.”

“Just howl-” you started until you heard a growl behind you. You turned and aimed your rifle at a large grey wolf and a reddish one. You recognized these two, they hated humans and hated you, they wanted to turn you. They wanted to try to finish what they started all those years ago. Well your rifle was loaded with silver bullets for this reason.

You aimed at them and backed away, you forgot about the cowboy until he stepped past you and growled at the two wolves. You could see his hands changing and the way his body shook. Why was he protecting you?

The other wolves snapped at him. You fired a warning shot near the grey one, he jumped back and snarled at you.

“Get out of here before I shoot you. You know I’m a good shot with this.” You snapped as you chambered another round in your hunting rifle. Him and his friend took off into the darkness.

The cowboy turned to you, “You alright darlin?”

“Yeah, I’m used to it.”

“Who are they?”

“They think they can turn me. I’m immune to the venom in your saliva.”

“How do you know?” the cowboy asked. You pulled your shirt down and showed him your scarred shoulder. You had a bite from a werewolf, a bit from the grey wolf. The cowboy’s eyes went wide and he looked heartbroken.

“They wanted to turn me. It didn’t work, I’m one of the few who don’t develop the ability to change and the poison doesn’t affect me.”

“Those two weren’t punished?”

“No, their pack is one of the largest in the area and they are the ones who ensure that any hunters don’t find the rest. All it did was cause the elders to give me a gun and give me silver to protect myself.” You said sitting on the tailgate of your truck. You set your rifle down and watched the cowboy.

“Jesus darlin. I might go kill those two for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m leaving once this gathering is done.” You said taking a drink of water, “Anyways, if you want to find any of the she wolves just howl. They’ll all come running to you.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“You’re new. Plus, you’re a good-looking guy, you must be one beautiful wolf.” You said shrugging.

“Well, if you don’t mind I think I’ll stay with you until morning. Those two might come back and I can’t leave you out here alone.”

“Fine by me. Just know, I’m a good shot with this rifle.” You warned.

“I believe you are. My name’s Jesse, Jesse McCree.” He said giving you his hand. You smiled and shook it, you told him your name and he grinned.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw that adorable grin on that handsome face. Wait, why did you say he was handsome?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I like this story and I hope you all like it too :D

The next day you dropped Jesse off at the main camp, he tried talking to you more but you told him you had to go. You were tired and just wanted to sleep. Your family asked about what happened and who that strange cowboy was. You told them what happened and went to your bed. You could hear your dad saying you shouldn’t have come and your mom saying this is your place in the pack, keeping them safe. You scoffed and fell asleep.

You woke up to a pounding on your door and your mom yelling it’s time for you to get and do your job. You groaned and pulled on some clothes and began getting ready. You grabbed you silver knife and slipped it on your waistband.

Before the night started you were packing up your truck, you made sure you had enough food and drinks and a coffee thermos. Your rifle was beneath the bench in your cab and a side arm was in your driver door. You were distracted when you heard the jingle of spurs. You turned and saw the cowboy smirking at you.

“Hello Jesse.”

“Howdy darlin. I was wondering, you gonna be out there alone again?”

“Always am.”

“Mind if I accompany you?”

“I do actually. Look, thanks for protecting me last night but I don’t need help. You’re here to find a mate and I’m here to try to keep you and the others in order. Now go get ready or whatever it is you all do.” You said annoyed. His eyes went wide and he only watched you get in truck and drive down the road.

You got in your truck angrily. Who does he think he is asking if he could come with you? Please, like you wanted to hang out with another werewolf. You live with a pack and they annoy you beyond belief. But as you started the car, you glanced in your rear-view mirror and saw him standing there. You looked away and drove off.

You didn’t know this but he felt a pull towards you. A pull his younger cousin described to him when he visited her and her mate. He didn’t know if you felt it, or if you got these feelings. The werewolf was determined to court you, and if you still said no then he would leave. But he had a feeling you would accept the courtship. He already planned to find your truck and keep an eye on you tonight.

 

The second night of the full moon was hectic. Fights and snarls were heard all over the countryside, each yelp and howl sent a chill down your spine. Each snarl and bark made you jump. It was almost two in the morning when it began to quiet down. You were parked beneath one of the streetlights along the road. You were snacking on your tailgate and playing on your phone.

The familiar jingle of spurs got your attention. You looked up and frowned when you saw Jesse was walking towards you.

“Howdy darlin.” He greeted again.

“Go away.”

“Ah come on. You seemed lonely out here so I thought I would keep you company, besides those two from last night are sniffing around looking for you.” he said stepping towards you slowly. You grabbed your rifle and set it on your lap, “For someone who seems to dislike werewolves, why are you here?”

“I was forced to come here. Family said I owe it to my pack.”

“Mmm. My family used to say the same thing to my cousin. It’s why she left, plus I told her stories of all my travels and well… she wanted her own stories to tell.” He said with a smile. Looking at his smiling face you relaxed, he was very handsome. Why was he talking to you?

“Was your cousin a werewolf or was she a human?”

“She’s a werewolf, but she was the youngest of her sisters and was not the most eager to follow pack rules. She’s happy now though, got herself a mate.” Jesse said walking towards you. He sat on your tailgate with you, he gave you a smile.

“Speaking of mates, why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“You came to this gathering to find a mate, yes? Then why are you talking to me?”

“Well, I came here because my little cousin just found her mate and they’re trying to get pregnant. Her mate’s a great guy, goes by Gabe. She told me when she knew Gabe was her mate she felt a pull towards him and he felt the same thing. Now, I’ve met a lot of women, human and werewolves, had sex with a lot of women too. But none of them had that pull, until I met you.”

You choked on your coffee, “Excuse me?”

“I feel that pull my cousin explained with you. Do you feel anything?” he asked looking at you. He took off his hat and had it on his lap. In the light from the street light you saw how handsome he was. His eyes were a dark brown, he was a bit scruffy and hairy but he was handsome.

“I’m not a werewolf. I don’t feel those things.” You said turning away.

“Ah ok. Well I would like to court you, if you’ll allow me.”

“You’re asking?”

“Yes. I only got tonight and tomorrow to make an impression.” Jesse grinned, you only chuckled and shook your head.

“Fine. You can proceed.”

The rest of the night was spent talking about each other and what you liked and disliked. He was wonderful company as you drove along the country roads. You would honk at some wolves who were too close to the road. They would bolt back into the shrubbery, you would grumble about them and he would laugh. You and the cowboy both had many things in common, you both enjoyed open roads and had a fondness for firearms. You found yourself enjoying his company and the stories he told.

Jesse watched you as you drove. His eyes ran over your face, your hair, your arms and hands. He looked at your body then back at your face. He smiled when you would bite you lip when you were thinking, he chuckled when you honked at the wolves on the road. He found himself blushing at your laugh and when you blushed his heart pounded in his chest. He thought you were beautiful and you were smart. And you knew how to handle a weapon.

You both watched the sun rise form your tail gate. You were leaning against his shoulder as the sky began to get bright. He smelled like whiskey and cigars. He was warm and you felt safe around him. You realized you felt safe around a werewolf. Your eyes were closed as you rested against the man. A pull in your chest made your eyes shoot open. Maybe there was some wolf in your veins after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse fights to protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of this. Just know there is blood and werewolf violence in this, along with some gun violence. But I hope you all enjoy this part, there's only one more part of this then my third werewolf story will be out. Enjoy :)

The final night of the gathering was just as bad as the night before. There were several times you had to pull over to pull an unconscious werewolf into your bed and drive them back to the camp. Sometimes they didn’t need help and growled at you, but a few were hurt so bad they began to turn back to being human.

You just got done driving two hurt wolves to that camp when you stopped for a lunch break. You hadn’t seen Jesse tonight you realized. You dropped him off earlier that morning and he took your hand and kissed it, he promised to see you later that night. Your dad seemed amused at your blushing face while you mom seemed bothered a werewolf would be interested in you. You went to bed that morning with a fuzzy feeling in your chest.

From your spot in the back of your truck you heard the familiar jingle of spurs. You turned and smiled at Jesse, he grinned at you.

“Thought you wouldn’t come see me tonight.” You teased as he sat next to you on the tail gate. You handed him a sandwich, he smiled at you.

“Sorry. My cousin called me. She’s pregnant.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

“She’s excited. Her mate asked if I could go visit and help them move. They live far from town and the hospital, so they want to move somewhere closer to the hospital and the school for the baby or babies, he’s hoping for twins. My cousin is so excited.”

“That’s great for her Jesse. How is your family and pack taking it?”

“Well her parents want her to rejoin the pack, but the alpha doesn’t want to be threatened by her mate. He’s a bit intimidating. My cousin laughed and said her and Gabe would not be joining their pack, they’re making their own.”

“That’s great for them.” You smiled.

“I was wondering. If after tonight you want to continue this process, would you want to come and meet them? My cousin would no doubt be happy to meet you.”

“How far are they?”

“Other side of the country.”

“I’ll go with you Jesse.” You said taking his hand and smiling.

“That’s great. You’re going to love my cousin, she’s-” Jesse was cut off by a snarl.

You both looked up and saw the grey and red wolf from the other night. You got off your tailgate and brought your weapon to your shoulder. Jesse set his hat down and pulled off his serape and toed off his boots, you didn’t notice he was undressing.

“Get out of here you two.” You said aiming at them. They both barred their teeth at you and growled, you turned off the safety on your gun and got ready to fire.

The snapping of bones and tearing of skin made you jumped. You glanced to your left and saw Jesse was turning. He went from being six feet tall to just over eight feet. His coat was a dark brown and his eyes were dark, he barred his teeth at the two wolves and dropped down to all fours. He stood in front of you protectively. 

The two other wolves were smaller than him, but there were two of them and only one of him. You had seen one large werewolf fight off couple smaller ones once, but that wolf was one of the elders. You still remembered the way the blood stained his white coat and the pain in his blue eyes. Maybe Jesse could fight these two off, you would help him.  
When the grey wolf lunged at Jesse, the red one tried to get him from the side, you fired your rifle and got the red wolf in the chest, the bullet exited his shoulder. Then red wolf stumbled backwards from the shot and let out a howl of pain, other wolves in the area replied to him. Jesse was fighting with the grey wolf while the red one was now focused on you.

You quickly chambered another round and aimed at him. He was circling you slowly, his hurt shoulder was causing him to limp. You hoped it burned. Jesse and the grey wolf rolled between you both, Jesse was on the ground while the grey wolf was biting his forearm. Jesse was trying to get him off and was snapping at him. You shot the grey wolf in the side. He yelped and Jesse knocked him to the ground.

Jesse stood on his hind legs and let out a roar, it was like a yell mixed with a howl. You noticed on Jesse’s shoulder he had a bit, along with the bite on left arm. The grey wolf had a scratch across its face and was bleeding form the bullet wound in its side. The red wolf was limping and bleeding from his chest. The two wolves looked at each other and lunged at him. Both were clinging to him and biting and tearing skin, he was yelping and trying to get them off him.

You couldn’t get a clear shot. You pulled out your phone and messaged your father, you hoped he would answer. The red wolf was thrown to the ground, he got up and tried to limp away but he fell to the ground. You didn’t know if he was dead or not. The grey one was clinging to Jesse’s back, the grey wolf was biting his hurt shoulder again, you saw the blood. Jesse fell to his knees and was yelping. You aimed your rifle and fired at the grey wolf.

One shot, it yelped and you chambered. Second shot, the grey wolf let go of Jesse and turned to you, you chambered another round. You fired a third shot and it missed. You went to chamber another round… but you were out.

“Fuck.” You said, the grey wolf narrowed its eyes at you and barred its teeth.

It prepared its body to lunge for you, you got ready to use your rifle as a weapon. It ran at you and you swung your rifle at the thing, it hit it’s face and it looked shocked. You went to hit it again but it pulled the rifle from your hands and broke it. You backed away from the thing, it was advancing on you and growling.

A flash of brown knocked the creature over and you made a bolt for your driver door. You pulled out your pistol and aimed behind you. Jesse was on top of the grey wolf; his mouth was latched around the grey wolf’s neck. You saw the life leave the grey wolf’s eyes.

Jesse stood up and let out a howl of triumph. It made your ears rings and it echoed throughout the countryside, you had to cover your ears. After his howl ended more wolves answered, you didn’t know if they were congratulating him or threatening him. When the howls ended, he glanced at you and took a step forward, but he fell.

“Jesse!” you said running to him. You put his head on your lap and touched his face, he was changing back to his human form. You glanced at the grey wolf and saw he was now in his human form, his throat was nothing but blood and gore.

“It’s alright darlin.” Jesse said touching your face, he had blood on his hands.

“Fuck, you’re hurt bad.” You said as you pulled off your sweater and pushed it against the wound on his shoulder.

“It ain’t that bad. Your pack is on its way, I heard them.” He said with a smile, “Your dad is pissed.”

“I bet. You need to stay awake alright, you need to meet him.” You said touching his face. You heard growls around you. You looked up and saw your family and pack. They were smelling the air and snapping at each other. You recognized your father and the alpha, they had the red wolf pinned to the ground. Guess he was still alive, you knew your dad and the alpha would probably teach him a lesson.

“Darlin, I’m not gonna die tonight. Those two were nothing, plus I got to make you my mate.” He said with a goofy and tired smile.

“You better Jesse McCree. And you better marry me too.”

“Hell, yeah I will. Already got a ring picked out for you.” he laughed.

The sun rose and the wolves changed to their human form. Your father helped get Jesse to the healers and a pack war almost broke out. The elders calmed everyone down and most packs went home, but all were talking about how a werewolf was courting a human and how he fought two werewolves to protect her. They talked about how the human was a sharp shooter and was probably a hunter.

You didn’t listen to the talk. All that mattered was that Jesse was fine. You held his hand as he rested, you fell asleep in the chair beside his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jesse are settled down and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of this one, thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments. I enjoyed writing this. I do have another werewolf story in the works, and there may be a fourth one. It just depends if i can get inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy this last chapter :)  
> Also there is implied werewolf sex... so just a heads up

You pulled your truck up to your new house. It was on a few acres of property in the country, you planned to start a garden and get some chickens and maybe a pig. You liked pigs. You got out of the cab of your truck and grabbed the groceries from the bed.

As you walked up to your house you glanced up at the full moon, it was such a beautiful and cool night. The moon gave you enough light to get on your porch and pull out your keys. You were struggling to hold the groceries and get your key. You huffed and mumbled under your breath, until you felt a puff of hot air on the back of your neck.

You froze, all the hairs on the back of your neck were standing up. You turned slowly and found yourself staring up at a large wolf on its hind legs. Its eyes were shinning in the dark, it’s fur was brown and you noticed a scar on its shoulder.

Before you could say anything, it licked you in the face.

“Ah! Jesse!” you said turning away, what could have been a laugh came from the wolf, “Here take these so I can get the door.” You said pushing the groceries into your husband’s clawed hands.

You opened the door and took the groceries from Jesse, he followed you inside and watched you. He was too big for parts of the house, so he watched you put everything away. He wagged his tail when you showed a couple of steaks you had bought.

“For you my love.” You said cutting them open and dropping the raw meat onto a plastic plate, he wasn’t allowed to have glass plates or glass anything in this form.  
He let out a chuff as he began eating the steak, you chuckled and made yourself something to eat. The scar on his shoulder was nasty, you wandered if hair would ever grow back on that spot, well some of the hair was beginning to grow back.

You remembered how you both left your pack a week after the attack, that was over a year ago. You remembered your mother yelling at you about abandoning the pack but your father only smiled and nodded his head. You and Jesse put what items you had in the bed of your truck and you both were gone. Your father had slipped some money into one of your bags and wrote a note that said, “I know you have wolf in your veins. Take this money and buy a place for you and your mate. I love you.”

The note made you cry and Jesse held you close. You and he both bought this house in the country. There was enough room for him to run around during the full moons. You called your dad after you bought the house and he listened to you go on about it. With the leftover money, you bought yourself a knew hunting rifle, you even started making silver bullets. Jesse didn’t argue about it, he only nodded his head and left your silver workshop. It always made his head fuzzy and his eyes water.

You and he did go help his cousin and her mate move. You damn near screamed when her mate appeared to you both, you wish Jesse would have told you he was the damn shadow wolf. Gabe apologized for startling you, but he seemed amused, and Jesse’s cousin scolded both men. She was kind and you were surprised with how kind both were to you. After that, his cousin called you a few times a week and you enjoyed talking to her on the phone.

After you both ate dinner, you showered. Jesse tried getting in the bathroom with you but you scolded him. He left out a huff and went into your shared room. When you got out of the shower, you found him waiting for you in your large bed. He wagged his tail when you dropped your towel and dressed.

“Your cousin called me.” you said as you pulled on a top, Jesse tilted his head, “She wants us to go visit, the twins are getting bigger and she wants us to meet them. They’re only a few months old, but she wants us there.”

Jesse let out a low bark and seemed excited about meeting his cousin’s kids, you know he has a soft spot for kids, his tail was wagging wildly now.

“She wants to know when we’ll go see them. Gabe is, apparently incredibly protective, but your cousin says it’s important for us to meet them. I could hear Gabe in the background singing to them both.” You giggled as you brushed your hair. You climbed into bed and grabbed your laptop, “I told her I’ll call her tomorrow and talk about it. She sounded so happy.”

Jesse let out a hum from his chest. He laid his head on your lap and watched you go to Netflix, you both had a show you were trying to get through for the last few days.  
You were halfway through the show when Jesse he sat up and looked at you. His ears were pulled back and he looked nervous, he reminded you of a dog who was afraid he would be scolded for something. Or was expecting to be scolded.

“Yes?” you asked. Jesse looked away, but he put his clawed hand on your stomach, he let out a low whine. You gave him a confused look before it clicked, oh. Oh.

“You want a baby?” you asked. He just looked at you then away. You stopped the show and closed your laptop. You put it down next to your bed and took Jesse’s clawed hand in yours. You ran your hand over the fur and along the rough palms. Your fingers traced his claws, they were so sharp. So deadly. Yet he had only ever been kind and gentle with you.

“We’ve been married for a year, and we’re doing good money wise. Plus, we do have a large enough house. But, I don’t know if I can have kids with you.” you said, Jesse let out a confused and hurt whine.

“Jesse, I’m immune to the venom. What if I’m immune to your sperm and we can’t have babies? Or what if they don’t come out as werewolves like you and they’re human like me?”  
Jesse took your face in his claws and gave you a small lick. His eyes were soft and understanding. He wrapped your body in his arms and laid his head on your lap again. You both sat in silence, you were rubbing his ears and touching his muzzle. Having a baby. Trying for a baby. Trying would be fun, having one or two could be fun. But you didn’t want to break his heart and not have any. But, would there be any harm in trying?

“Jesse, we could try.” You said softly, his head shot up and you laughed, his tail was thumping harshly against the bed. He looked excited and you couldn’t help but not kiss his snout, he let out a hum from his chest at your kiss.

“Just, don’t get your hopes up cowboy. We can try and if it happens then yay, but if not well, we can keep trying… We can try now if you want.” You said smirking, Jesse very much wanted to.

After several hours of rough fucking and love making, once the howls died down, you were cuddled up on Jesse’s chest. His large body was soft enough that you were comfortable. You were asleep from the fucking he put you through, he knew tomorrow you would be sore and exhausted, so he would cater to your every whim. He was holding you close and watching you through half closed eyes. You were so beautiful, he thought. He traced over the bite on your shoulder, he had a similar one now, he like to joke that you both match. He loved you so much, he closed his eyes and dreamed of you two spending the rest of your lives together, with or without any kids.

You and Jesse would try for the rest of your lives if that’s what it took. You didn’t know if you could have kids with him or not, you had your periods but would his werewolf sperm take? But even if you both didn’t have a baby, you both had each other. And that’s all that mattered. You both had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
